


Good Hunting

by kay_obsessive



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Ace listens to her new instincts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Good Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



The wind takes the pull of blood and meat away as they leave Karra with her kill, and the Doctor’s scent soon fills Ace’s nose instead. Her stomach growls, newly sharp fangs prick at her lip. She is agonizingly hungry, but it is deeper instinct, more powerful than mere loyalty and affection, that holds her to herself now.

It would not be a good hunt. He would not panic, running for her to chase until his lungs ached and his feet bled.

The Doctor’s scent may be prey, but he is a predator more dangerous than any of her kind.


End file.
